Let me keep it
by Fields of paper
Summary: Fuuma finds an infant face that looks alot like his former escort...
1. Purity

**Warnings**: I can't think of any, since I'm writing this on the go. But it's rated teen just in case… oh, but beware the madness and/or cuteness of this fic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, sure, I own the vampire twins; and we're at my mother's house, throwing a PARTY! No, I don't own any of CLAMPs genius work (if only I did…)

**Chapters**: maybe 4 or 5. Six if you encourage me to write more…

"**Snow is falling  
A beautiful sight  
Snow is falling  
It plays with the light  
Snow is falling  
It plays it's game  
Snow is falling  
It makes all that's different look the same  
Snow is falling  
It's source is storm  
Snow is falling  
It makes all conform  
Snow is falling  
It blinds all who see  
Snow is falling  
It hides you from me  
Snow is falling  
From a sky of lead  
Snow is falling  
Never mind...we're dead…"  
**

The wind blew in my face and the snow crunched under my feet, its rhythm matching the paper bags' in my arms. I blew my breath into my gloves for warmth; the snow continued to fall through the night. The clock read 11:09 PM. It was hard to tell, since every time I wiped the steam off the watch lens, it fogged up again. The same with the rest of the town clocks. I sighed to myself and looked at my surroundings; few people lingered and cars rarely passed by. I continued walked, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. I blew out the smoke; that felt so good to have one again. I've needed one for awhile now, but I haven't had the time to but a pack. I watched as the smoke disappeared; something caught my attention. A whimper of some sort, a very distinct sound coming from a child. It was something that I heard every day, with mothers passing by with their children. But this one sounded… different some how. As if it was in distress. I turned my head to the alley next to me to see a small something moving in a soggy card board box. I looked closer at it and realized something very peculiar about the little thing. It was Kamui. A baby Kamui. I dropped my grocery sacks and walked over to the little frost bitten thing. Was I dreaming? Did the cigarettes make me loopy?

The boy before me looked so… different from the Kamui that I knew. It must have been a look a like, but I would vowed awhile back that I would help Kamui in his time of need; even if it wasn't the Kamui I knew. The dainty little thing cried and cried and was in a light blue T-shirt; much too big for him, though. It was a few sizes larger than his own frame. He sat in the box, snow covering his hair and arms; the poor child had on a wet diaper and was so… tiny. When it realized that I was there, it reached for me, balling its fists again and again, whimpering. I took the cold piece of purity into my arms and held it close. Was this the Kamui I knew, as a child? No, it couldn't have been. If it was, where was Subaru? The little thing took hold of my thumb and suckled it lightly; even the inside of his mouth was cold. It shivered in my arms and curled up close to me; it's fluttering heart so light and fragile. I smiled down at it as those huge amethyst eyes stared up at me in wonder.

"It looks as if you need some where to stay…" I mumbled. I walked home with the bundle of arms and legs in my hands.

**Chapter 1: Purity **

The next morning, as I lifted my head to feel the icy sting of winter, I felt an unmanning warmth against my side. It isolated it self from the rest of the world's chilled hands of life. I looked under the covers to see a small ball of Kamui curled up against my side, asleep of course. I smiled and picked the little thing up and held it close, inhaling the familiar scent. Yes, this was a different Kamui, but it didn't feel like it at all. The ball of purity didn't even move as I set it back down on the bed and covered it with the quilt. It looked exhausted; dark circles ran under its eyes and it was so tired, it went limp in my hands when I embraced it. I sighed and chuckled to myself at the thought, throwing on a grey T-shirt and jeans. I looked back at the small baby, who was still curled up in that same position. I took a step toward it and it opened its eyes in wonder. It sat up, staring me with those big lavender hues. It reached for me with curiosity. I picked it up with cradled arms, watching as the little thing dug its face into my shirt. It looked terrible; so filthy and dirty. And still wet… with something other than water. I had forgotten to buy diapers last night. He needs them, hes only, like what? 3 years of age? Maybe two? I smiled and took the little thing to the bathroom, stripping the wet clothes off of him and starting up a bath. I didn't make it too deep; I've dealt with children before. I used to babysit for my mother, back at home. The little thing was all too happy to get into the warm water. It splashed and played about; enjoying every drop of water that fell upon its pale skin. It laughed and cooed; I noticed that it didn't have any fangs, so this was a human Kamui. Darn. I was kind of hoping that it was the real Kamui that I knew, so that when I met him in another world, I could tease him in so many new ways. I poured some shampoo into my hand and lathered the strands of hair before me. I was amazed at how much dirt and muck came away into my hands; just from its head alone. I rubbed the delicate body with a bar of soap as well, washing it off with the shower head afterward. It enjoyed the sensation of warm water falling upon it, laughing and curling its arms to its chest in a playful manner. It was just so adorable to see the little thing splash and coo like that; it made me smile from ear to ear. When I was done, I took the little thing in my arms in a towel and went back to the bedroom; it was almost asleep again. His eyes were half closed when I laid in on the bed.

"I'll be back, Kamui…" I said. I grabbed my keys and went out side, walking to the nearest pharmacy to buy diapers. It was a bit embracing, actually. A grown man, without a ring on his finger, buying diapers. I walked by home through my usual route, only to the find the child crawling around the apartment. I took the bundle of arms and legs and put a proper diaper on him. He was so cute, I couldn't stand it. I never knew that Kamui was this cute as a child. The little boy took hold of my thumb and sucked it lightly.

"It looks as if you haven't been weaned off of pacifiers." I said. "I have just the thing…" I said, taking the little thing to the kitchen as shuffling through drawers. The little thing took a liking to a certain spoon, so I let him have it. He stared at it in awe. I thought it was just so cute to see Kamui fawn over something like that. Finally, after endless searching, I found a small package of pacifiers; I had gotten it as a free-be at the super market when I went shopping the other day. I popped one in his mouth, and he seemed to take it as if he knew it. He sucked on it greedily, his little mouth cupping around it. He wouldn't let me have the spoon for some reason; he jerked it away from me when I tried to reach for it. "Mmmnnnn!" he whined. I rolled my eyes in a childish manner.

"Fine then, Keep it. I have a million more." I said to it, with evident joy in my tone. "Now, what will we do with you, Kamui-sama? I can't keep you forever… It looks as if I'm going to have to find your mother…" The little thing hummed over and over, just as baby's do. I held the source of warmth close to me, the little thing clinging back. "But I guess it's okay if I keep you for a little awhile longer…" I said.

-A/N

Hey guys, thanks for reading! Yes, I am going to add at least 2 more chapters. I got the idea for this story when I was in the shower, thinking about the twins, and babies and Fuuma. Then suddenly, it just combined into one. Do you like the idea? Leave a review please, and favorite it if you like it enough. Pass this story on, guys, and thanks so much to chibi moko-chan and Laustic for their support! by guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter! (which on't be long...)


	2. Silver wear

The little bundle in my arms squirmed about in a frenzy. Babies are harder to take care of than I thought. I sighed, trying to figure out what it wanted. "Kama-chan, what do you want? It's as if I can't please you today…" I mumbled to the little thing as I stood, walking to the bedroom, setting it on the floor. The little thing crawled over to my leg, wanting t be held. I groaned. "What do you want?" I asked, even though I knew that it couldn't understand me. The little thing cried and cried, scratching at my leg. I sighed, taking the thing in my arms, holding it close; I inhaled its scent as it leaned into my shirt. Kamui stopped crying, and he fell asleep in my arms. I sighed with relief and I sat the thing onto the bed; he curled in on himself, his eyes shutting slowly, his head resting down upon the pillow. I sighed and walked out of the door, shutting it lightly. I sighed with relief and walked over to my desk, sitting down to write in my studies. I clicked the pen; mistake. I heard a deafening, ear shattering scream- it was Kamui. I had woken him up by clicking a stinking pen. Gah, he's like the original Kamui! Can hear me miles away! I groaned. This was going to be harder than I thought.

**Chapter 2: Sliver wear**

It was morning, and I had just woken up. The day was early, and I could hear shuffling in the back room; Kamui was waking up. I smiled and I continued to wash the dishes. The detergent made my hands pruney, which was an odd feeling. I listened and hear feet smacking against the wood floor. I turned to see Kamui standing there, his tiny little hands rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Kama-chan." I greeted him softly; he was so fragile looking when he was tired. His 7th birthday was 2 weeks ago, and he was still so small. Gosh, if the real Kamui was this small, I'll have to make fun of him for it later. The boy yawned, his pearly teeth shining in the morning light. I heard the distinct sound of sizzling behind me; such a nice sound. The omelet was ready. I smiled and walked over to it, taking the flipper and putting it on a plate. I turned to Kamui, whose lilac eyes were enlightened by the smell. I chuckled loudly and cut a piece of it off, handing the fork to the boy. His face brightened in wonder, taking the fork and popping the egg piece into his mouth. I smiled by the face he made and watched as he licked the fork over and over; the tip of his tongue tracing its outline, as if he was taking in the image it self. I sighed as he handed the fork back, his sweaty little palms touching my callused hands. I put the fork in the sink and finished off the omelet. When I was done, I washed the plate and put it in the drying rack; the water gliding off it smoothly. Such a nice sight. I smiled and sat on the couch, taking out a book that I had been reading for quite some time now; Stephen king's 'thinner'. Such a nice read. But I didn't follow the words at first. I heard the sound of steps coming toward me; little, dainty, developing feet, coming closer and closer. I smiled. _Three, two-_ I felt Kamui crawl into my lap, his little head resting against my chest. I rubbed his back through his thick t-shirt, the cloth grinding softly against his pale skin. He was so soft, his skin war and ever lasting. He put a hand on my face, his cold little hands fitting against my cheek perfectly. I looked down at him, and he stared up at me in wonder and sadness. "What?" I asked, serious this time. He looked down, his face red. In that moment, he looked exactly like… the real Kamui. The one from acid Tokyo. In that small connection, I flipped him over onto the couch, hovering over him, straddling over him, you could say. He made small noise of surprise as I leaned my face into his neck.

"Fuuma… san…" he whimpered. When I had realized what I had just done, I lifted myself slightly, the boy's eyes meeting my own. The boy blushed, his eyes in a daze. I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. But I wanted to, so badly. I leaned in close, but I didn't. The boy didn't dare move; he was quivering too hard. It just wasn't the same. I pulled away from him, Kamui scampering to his feet. He looked like he was in shock; I would be too, if my father figure was about to do that to me. I smiled.

"I'm sorry, Kamui. I didn't mean to do that. Come here," I said, holding out my arms. The boy charged into me, his frame settling onto my lap. I kissed him on the forehead lightly, his big lavender eyes smiling up at me, along with his lips. I smiled back. He was such a good child; I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I had done it… I sighed and brushed the thoughts away, holding Kamui close. Even if this wasn't Kamui, I wouldn't complain. He had his face, his smell, his looks, his charms, his nerves (BIG time), his moves, and… his eyes. But it wasn't him. It just wasn't the Kamui I knew. I wanted the real Kamui. Kamui Shiro, the one that I… I'm in love with…

-A/N

Hoped you liked it! Cute, right? If you want me to add another chapter, say so in your review. I need an idea. Thanks guys, and leave a review! Thanks Fascen for your supportive reviews and such, and you are the reason I wrote this extra chapter! *hugs* thanks so much for encouraging me! I wish I knew Spanish; I would SO read your stories. Thanks!


End file.
